¡Juguemos!
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. OneShot. ¿Quieres jugar? {En respuesta al reto pedido por Taylor Rowan en el foro ¡Siéntate!}


_Holap! Hoy vengo con un reto de Taylor Rowan que me va a ser un poco difícil de hacer pero lo voy a intentar con todas mis ganas~3! _

**Advertencias:** _M__uerte de personajes, lenguaje adulto y escenas bastante fuertes.  
_

**Consejo:** _no leer si es de noche y/o estás escuchando música_

* * *

**¡Juguemos!**

Era el día más nublado que hubo en todo el verano. Era agosto, supuestamente tenía que hacer mucho calor, pues en esa época y teniendo en cuenta el clima de Japón, o están asados o están normales, pero no cagados de frío. Un grupo de adolescentes estaba pasando por allí, en las mismísimas calles de Tokyo, mientras charlaban sobre hacer una fiesta en la casa de los hermanos Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, debido a que el padre de ambos, Inu no Taisho, era un rico empresario que tenía una mansión de lujo.

La primera en protestar fue Rin. — ¡No es justo! Seguro que a mí no me dejan ir. — Y Sango le saca la lengua en forma de burla, a lo que la otra responde con una mirada feroz, y entablan una pelea de miradas, que si éstas mataran, pobre de ellas, y del que se atreviera a interrumpir. Faltaría más.

Sesshomaru entrecierra levemente los ojos. — Kéh, por mí está bien, mientras no hagáis escándalo. — Responde Inuyasha por su medio hermano. — Y sobre todo tú Kagome, siempre haces mucho ruido con Rin. — Kagome enrojece de vergüenza mientras le suelta cuatro verdades y hasta Sango y Rin se quedan mirándolos.

— Calláos. — Exige Sesshomaru ante tanto ruido. — Kagome, mientras mantengas esa boca cerrada no habrá problema. — Dice, y se oye un '¡Eh!' de parte de ella, indignada. Kikyô sólo los mira con curiosidad, ¿cómo pueden hacer tanto escándalo? ¿Es que no se morían de frío esos paletos?

Aunque claro, ella siempre era la más callada junto con Miroku, aunque por razones diferentes: ella, porque le gustaba estar en silencio, Miroku, para aprovechar la oportunidad de ver algún que otro atributo de alguna mujer que pasara delante suya. Después de la charla, todos se pusieron aún en marcha hacia la casa de ambos medio hermanos, al ser la mayoría mayores de edad, aunque seguramente Rin y Sotâ se llevarían una buena regañina al ser menores, y no haber avisado. Pero siempre que se está con éstos, por muy adultos que sean, es todo un peligro.

Sotâ mira a su hermana Kagome. — Kagome, eh. — Le zarandea el brazo, mientras que la chica sale de su ensimismamiento. — Mamá no se enfadará, ¿no? — La chica de pelo negro niega riéndose, ¿quién ha visto a la señora Higurashi alguna vez enfadada? Por supuesto, sus amigos no. Y Sotâ tampoco, aunque sí Kagome, era bastante rebelde cuando era una cría, y eso sacaba de quicio hasta a su abuelo, en contadas ocasiones. — Rin, ¿no vas a avisar a tus padres? — Rin niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Sus padres no se preocupaban mucho por ella, y sabían de sobra que si no llamaba es porque estaría ocupada, aunque eso no quita que si les preguntara, dijeran que sí. Es más, siempre le niegan la salida de noche con el grupo.

Sesshomaru abre la puerta de la casa con una llave de forma extraña, mientras todos miran asombrados la maravillosa mansión —algunos optan por un palacio— de los Taisho. Solo se sentaron en lo que vendría siendo la sala de cine, mientras un mayordomo les traía las palomitas. Miroku no salía de su asombro. — ¡Caray, colega, esto sí es un buen palacete! — Dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha, mientras le da una palmada en el hombro. — ¿No habrá sirvientas por aquí con falda cor- — No termian su frase debido a que Kikyô y Sango le han dado una colleja en la cabeza, y el otro se queja. — Vale, me rindo. — Dice, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Inuyasha prende la gran pantalla mientras empiezan a ver una película al azar. Este se para con el mando a distancia en el título de una, que parecía ser de terror. — ¿Qué tal esta? Umm, se llama 'Enjaulados'. — Comenta al grupo. Algunos se echan a reír por el título y otros asienten, así que terminan poniéndola, mientras comen palomitas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y había terminado la película justo antes de que empezara otra, pues era como un maratón de ellas. Kagome explicó que necesitaba ir al baño, y después de seguir las indicaciones, entró a él. Era todo un lujo. — Vaaya, es enorme esta casa. — Dice para sí misma, y al fijarse en el espejo para ver qué tal estaba su cabello, mira hacia atrás de ella —en el espejo— y ve dos ojos rojos, justo en la pared del baño, mientras se empieza a formar una sombra negra que parece apoyada en la pared, como si pudiera sostenerse en ella, y estuviera preparada para saltar.

Kagome se gira, temblorosa, y se extraña al no ver nada. — Joder, que miedo. Mierda... — Se pone una mano en el corazón. Casi se moría del susto. Luego volvió a girarse hacia el espejo para arreglarse el flequillo, y volvió a ver la misma sombra. Pegó un grito, después de girarse y ver esa sombra materializada, con una sonrisa. Era como una sombra con una forma humana, los ojos rojos seguían allí, y su sonrisa mostraba unos colmillos con sangre. Kagome empieza a gritar mientras observa que la sombra desaparece, y sale del baño corriendo.

Inuyasha llega el primero, seguido de Rin y Miroku, para que los demás llegaran los últimos. Kagome se abraza a Sango, mientras temblaba. La otra le acariciaba el pelo, mientras la calmaba. — Kagome, respira. ¿Qué ha pasado? — Inquiere su amiga, al ver las lagrimillas asomarse por los ojos de Kagome. — Eh, tranquila. Sabes que estamos aquí. — Parece que la pelinegra consigue recuperarse rápidamente.

Ella sólo se entrecorta con las palabras. — H-había u-una som-sombra... E-entonces el espejo.. y luego la-la vi y corrí... c-corrí... — Repite las mismas palabras, mientras es llevada a la cocina para que se tranquilice, y tome un vaso de agua. Todos la miran con ojos expectantes. — Yo... Da igual, seguro que sólo fueron imaginaciones mías. Es decir, habrá sido alguna broma de mal gusto de alguien, supongo. — Sigue hablando cuando los demás la miran extrañados, y vuelven a la sala de cine excepto Rin, que se ha quedado a coger un trozo de chocolate.

Después de cogerlo, se dirije nuevamente a la sala, con los demás. Muerde un trozo del chocolate, para seguir viendo el maratón de películas, esta vez es una de risa. No puede contenerlo y se le cae el chocolate al suelo —bien limpio que está, eh—, así que pasa a recogerlo, mientras mira hacia el hueco de su asiento y observa unas manos negras flexibles, acercarse hacia ella, y se levanta, mientras deja el chocolate en el suelo. — Yo... ¿Puedo irme a dormir ya? Creo que estoy empezando a marearme. — Dice sin mucho ánimo. Los demás la miran algo preocupados, pero Kikyô asiente, como si fuera la que decide por el grupo en esos instantes, y se retira de la sala.

Observa que en la habitación hay muchos cajones, y decide revisar si hay alguna ropa que pueda ponerse de allí, y mientras busca, mira hacia el pasillo, cuando observa que hay un perro pasando por allí. — ¿Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tienen un perro? — Pregunta hacia la nada, extrañada, y cuando ve que el perro empieza a acercarse, pasa por una habitación y ve una mano goteando de sangre que se lleva al perro, y oye sus gemidos. — ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Realmente estoy mal de la cabeza, procuraré no comer más chocolate! — Exclama, mientras encuentra la ropa adecuada, y después de cambiarse, se echa a la cama a dormir —todos duermen juntos para que no haya malentendidos, ustedes ya me entienden—.

_Clap, clap, clap._

_¡Un, dos, tres,_

_Cuatro, cinco, seis, _

_siete, ocho, nueve y..._

— DIEZ! — Grita una especie de maraña de pelo castaño, con unos ojos de color azul; parece una muñeca de porcelana, que se posa delante de la cama de Sango, que se había ido a dormir unos minutos después de Rin. Ésta solta un grito ahogado mientras se tapa con la manta de pies a cabeza, asustada. — No te destapes, no te destapes... — Empieza a hacer leves gemidos mientras nota como una sombra se cierne sobre ella y la destapa.

_Hola, ¿quieres jugar?_

Pregunta una muñeca extraña, y Sango no aguanta más hasta soltar un grito que despierta a Rin, y la observa mirando delante suya. Rin se levanta y se apoya levemente en el suelo, sentada aún en su cama. — Sango, hey, Sango. ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunta la menor. Ella sólo mira con los ojos abiertos detrás de Rin, que de la nada se desliza su cabeza hacia el suelo, llenando todo de un charco de sangre.

Sango grita y empieza a correr hacia el living, donde estaban los demás, y mientras está salpicada de sangre en su cara y cuerpo, Inuyasha se asusta brevemente, y Kagome recuerda lo que vio en el baño. — Rin... Rin... — Se arrodilla al suelo, hasta que oye otra voz, muy conocida.

— ¿Yo qué, Sango? — Pregunta Rin sonriente. La otra empieza a asustarse cada vez más, hasta que cuando mira a Rin observa que no está manchada de sangre. — Sango, ¿te encuentras bien? — Inquiere Rin, con curiosidad. — Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

La chica sólo puede levantarse antes de que su corazón se acelere, y como si de una broma cruel se tratara, sus ojos empiezan a sangrar hasta el punto de que se desliza sobre el suelo como un papel, y sus órganos internos terminan estallando, derramando todo el suelo de color rojizo. Miroku, Kikyô y Sesshomaru, los menos expresivos, son esta vez los que se quedan en shock, mientras ven que Rin sigue mirando al vacío cuerpo de Sango, sin salpicarse de sangre.

La pelinegra menor se acerca hacia Sango. — Vaya... Ya no das para jugar, ¿queréis jugar? — Pregunta a los demás. Empieza a cundir el pánico entre Sôta y Kagome, que abraza a su hermano con fuerza y aterrada. Sus ojos empiezan a llorar por Sango, y sigue abrazando a Sôta, que todavía sigue en shock.

Inuyasha se levanta, pero Rin se le adelanta en hablar, con una voz distorsionada, y bastante grave. — ¡Bien! Jugaremos al lobo, ¡es muy divertido! — Exclama Rin, con la voz cada vez más aguda. — ¡Yo seré el lobo, Sôta el pastor, el cordero Sesshomaru y los demás los carneros! — Explica, mientras se va a esconder. — ¡Pero tenéis que cantar! Si no, no es divertido. — Hace una mueca extraña antes de volverse a esconder, y los demás solo pueden levantarse temblorosos —excepto Kikyô y Sesshomaru, estos están todavía en shock— y hacer lo que dice Rin. Empiezan a hacer una fila india en el orden del pastor, los carneros y el cordero, mientras cantan.

La primera en 'animarse' a cantar es Kagome. — Ju-jugare-remos en el bos-bosque mi-mien-mientras que el lobo no e-está... po-porque si el lo-lobo aparece... vi-vivos o a to-todos n-nos comerá... — Los demás la siguen entrecortadamente, llorando la mayoría, hasta que Rin aparece, sonriendo como el verdadero lobo feroz. Sôta tartamudea al encontrarse con el lobo y antes de poder hacer nada, el lobo le arranca de cuajo un dedo con una daga. Kagome grita.

Rin niega con el dedo. — ¡Si te sales de la fila no vale! — Amenaza _inocentemente _para luego cortar varios trozos del cuerpo de Sôta, primero las manos, y luego sigue hasta los dedos de los pies, arrancándole las uñas. El chico grita y gime de dolor hasta que su garganta sangra de tanto gritar, y Kagome intenta salirse de la fila, pero Inuyasha la sostiene. Sabe que si se sale, todos morirán, así que a pesar de los pataleos de Kagome y los gemidos y súplicas de Sôta, el hermano de Kagome, termina en el suelo, sosteniéndose con fuerza, mientras se desangra lentamente debido a los profundos cortes en el estómago. Empieza a sonar una nana de dormir, mientras que Rin acuchilla a Sesshomaru, el cordero. Éste le da una patada a Rin con algo de dolor —es su amiga, recordemos— y hace que los demás se dispersen, excepto Kagome, que se arrodilla ante Sôta, y la mirada de Inuyasha. — Aaag, me cabreaste, Sessho... ¿Por qué eres tan malo? — Pregunta retóricamente para luego hacer un puchero con el labio inferior y se acerca hacia Inuyasha por detrás, clavándole la daga en la nuca, y deslizándola hacia la cintura, abriéndole completamente la espalda, dejando a la vista que Inuyasha tosa sangre y caiga muerto al suelo. Kagome abraza a su hermano, que está medio vivo pero retorciéndose de dolor, y tapona las heridas mientras llora. — Ka-go-me... — Dice sonriendo, mientras la jala de los pelos y le empieza a patear lentamente.

— ¿Por qué no jugaste bien, Kagome? — Le pregunta. — Si no te hubieras salido de la fila todo estaría bien. — Comenta Rin, mientras le sigue pateando los sesos, que se desparraman por el suelo, dejando a Kagome asesinada. Ignora a Sôta, debido a que no puede hacer nada más que gritar, y sigue de cerca a Sesshomaru, con pasos lentos, y contando de diez en diez, hasta encontrarle. — ¡Te pillé! — Sesshomaru se sobresalta y murmura un 'perra', para después darle una patada que al chica esquiva. — ¡Vaya, casi que me das! — Exclama contenta, y sin hacer nada, desaparece, dejando a Sesshomaru, que antes de intentar salir de la mansión, no puede hacer sus propios movimientos y al abrir la cortina, observa la cabeza de Kikyô en la ventana. No lo contiene más, suelta un grito desgarrador e impulsado por las fuerzas, cae de la ventana —estaba en el tercer piso— hasta un arbusto de rosas, donde éstas se llenan de su sangre por las espinas, y se muere lentamente.

— Mi-roku! Quedas solo tú... Miroku. — Dice Rin con voz aterradora, y aparece en frente de Miroku, que pega un grito antes de que se abra el armario que tenía y los grandes perros que habían allí, se alimenten de él y una mano negra como la que vio Rin anteriormente, sostenga a Miroku, que suplica por piedad, y termina quedando inconsciente. — ¡Vaya, qué aburrido! Pensé que daría para más. — Y luego recuerda a Sôta.

Sôta, tirado aún en el suelo, observa como una niña de pelo negro está en la pared, mirándole, y justo cuando se muestra su aterradora cara...

... Despierta, asustado y sudando en una cama. Estaba en la habitación de la mansión de Sesshomaru. Suspira, y se pasa una mano por el pelo. — Solo fue un sueño... — Comenta, hasta que una muñeca de porcelana se arrastra por sus mantas.

_¿Quieres jugar?_

* * *

_Vaya, es la primera vez que escribo una historia que es... bastante larga. Este OneShot espero que haya sido de suficiente terror y gore para ustedes, porque me he fijado en lo que yo más miedo tengo y lo he expuesto casi todo en esta historia. R&R_


End file.
